On The Other Side Of The Looking Glass
by Mini-Cujo
Summary: Hiei has gone missing, no one has found him nor even seen him not in till something is delivered to Koenma. Can they find Hiei's soul or will he remain on the other side
1. Chapter 1

It's a Friday night here in the dorms with rain and just a lot of time to kill

hope you like

also I dont own any of them

* * *

_When the late nights air blows,_

'It was a bit odd' Kurama thought as he looked outside his window at the night sky that would hopefully bring Hiei.

Hiei during their last mission didn't return to their meeting as soon as they all arrived back in the human world. It was usual for the demon to take off on long periods of time sometimes but, always coming back because of his attachment to Koenma's rules.

"But that doesn't explain why he didn't come for the last mission." Kurama rapped his pen on the wooden desk in annoyance.

Hiei was just one big never ending puzzle that not even he could get past the first few levels.

"So let's see." He pulled out a map of the city marked with circles and different dots standing for trails.

Hiei did have a nick for going out and hiding in the city limits when he was hurt and didn't want the others to worry about him. But, then again the gang was lucky to have Kurama there to help find the demon when the energy trail died.

_I wounder where you are_

"You're not in the park nor are you anywhere near Genkai's." He crossed off those two places from the list in his note book. The only problem this time Hiei's trail was completely lost not even the best spirit hounds our even trackers could find the small demon in any of the three worlds.

"Nor are you in any of the factories or anywhere near the water." He marked off more buildings; land marks even the small demons favorite haunts where checked a number of times and scratched out to the point that the words were no longer visible.

"Damn it Hiei where are you?" Kurama shouted tossing the note book at the map. He started pacing around in his room trying to think of were Hiei could have gone and what could be wrong with him.

"Shuichi are you okay in here?" He froze and looked at his mother who had walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother I didn't think I was being that loud. I'll try to keep it down." He said in a calm voice his mother looked at her son and then at his bed where the city map laid at with a notebook.

"What are you doing so late?"

"Oh, nothing mother it's just a challenge that a new teacher gave us the other day. I'll go to bed now." He said rubbing his head. The mother none the wiser agreed

"I don't want my son staying up too late worrying his head off about a class I'm sure you do well." She walked up to him planting a motherly kiss on his forehead and told him to go to bed.

Kurama relentless to fallow his human mothers command changed from his uniform and into his sleep ware. It was an hour in till his green eyes slowly started to close when his cell phone went off. He glanced at the screen before he turned around that was when he turned so fast that he almost fell out of his bed to get the phone before it went to voice mail.

_And hope that you're not gone,_

"Yusuke you still there?" He whispered

"Yeah, still here." The teens voice sounded distant and forlorn.

"Yusuke what's going on?"

"Its Hiei man," Kurama shot fully out of bed

"Where are you at? Is he okay?"

There was silence on the other line. With soft crying in the back ground that could only come from Botan.

"Where in spirit world, it's just you left." The phone dropped from the red haired teens grasp as he covered his mouth with his hand.

_Please tell me that you're not gone,_

_Not like that._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you liked and you're also lucky that I have nothing to do at the moment so enjoy!!!!!

I'm also, checking this one I found so many mistakes in the last one T_T

* * *

Kurama 's brain barely registered that the cell phone had fallen on to his foot as he was frozen to the spot.

'Dear Inari please no,'

He rushed to his fallen clothes tossing them on in a disorderly matter and stepping on his phone a few times before he realized that his foot was going to continue to hurt if he kept running around franticly on top of it. Finally picking up his phone he pulled a very Hiei like stunt taking his leave thou the window and raced off to the nearest portal.

Blood filled the fox's nose as soon as he took step into the building it was overwhelming and so nauseating that the floor under Koenma's office was cleared out. He took the sharp turn at the top of the stair rail and ran to the small prince's office.

The doors were slammed open as he could only look at the large amount of blood that covered the floor. He didn't look around the room nor did he notice the voices that called him.

'No'

The deep red blood pooled around the chairs and seemed to go around Koenma's desk. Hiei didn't bleed out he was massacred his flesh strewn about in small clumps here and there looking like small islands in a sea of red.

A black shroud came over him as he fell.

Yusuke ran to the red head's side stepping in the red mess that covered the floor. It splashed on to his pants and covered his shoes making his socks warm and sticky.

"Come on Kurama snap out of it," He shook the boy in attempt to bring him out of his shock. But when Kurama failed to wake back up Yusuke turned to the only person left in the room, "You still good over there Kuwabara?"

"Not even funny," the orange headed teen stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay yes I've notice Kurama is OC sorry about that but you would lose it to if you've seen something like that. I know I would.

* * *

Kurama awoke to find his self on a stiff cot on the medical floor. He quickly sat back up remembering what he had seen in the office.

"Whoa slow down there you need to rest some." He found Yusuke looking down at him.

"Just how can you be so calm," he muttered looking down at his hands.

"I was trying to tell you before you passed out that Hiei isn't dead. But you wouldn't stop ranting and you past out."

Kurama looked at him in surprised

"Then what happened?"

_Flashback_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled as they were called into Koenma's office once more during the night. Lately the two had been messing up on their reports that they were forced into doing._

"_When I ask for the time of the mission it doesn't mean Kuwabara to put one something more or less Yusuke to put a message here saying that I should know."_

"_Well if you don't like us filling out the reports let Botan do it it's her job."_

"_Yusuke that's not the point how could she do it if she wasn't there?" Koenma retorted at the tired teen who simple turned the other way._

"_You're not going to make us do them over again are you?" Kuwabara asked_

"_In matter of fact I am just as soon as Botan comes back from the front with my package." The doors slowly opened as a Blue headed Botan came in trying to balance a large covered vase in her arms._

"_Koenma sir I'm back its heavy I think someone sent you wine or sake again." She said trying to get it near the desk._

"_Here let me Help Botan." Yusuke said _

"_No let me I'll help." Both boys reached for the vase as poor Botan struggled to keep it from falling._

"_Boys stop! Ahh!"_

_The room echoed with the sound of shattering pottery and of chunks and liquid falling on to the ground. _

_Botan screamed as the boys in the room froze in stop even Koenma just stared at the mess in pure terror._

_There in the remains of the pottery and blood was a beaten and tattered Hiei. The smell of the foul blood rushed though out the room and out to the hall. Blood flooded the floor with chunks of meat and bone floated around his limp form._

"_Shit Hiei!" Yusuke was the first to recover from the sight holding back the urge to vomit as he slid to the demons side. No motion no signs of breathing._

_Wait there was a faint beat and shallow breathing._

_Yusuke wanted to pull him from the mess but the smell got to him too quickly. He had to leave the boy there in order to relive his self. The carnage smelling days old reeked. _

"But Hiei he isn't,"

"No I already said that. Boy out of everyone I would of thought that you would of heard that the first time." Yusuke joked But Kurama didn't smile or even chuckled.

"Don't worry Koenma has his best doctors trying to figure out what's wrong with him. From what we could tell who ever got him sent him though hell before getting him into that jar. Koenma's hoping that the healers can re set his bones and heal them right for when he wakes up."

Kurama nodded

"And everyone else?"

"Botan she's going to take a while most of that stuff fell on to her she hasn't stopped crying yet. Koenma is taking it better then Botan but, he's looking for who sent the vase to him and if any way how they knew to use Hiei."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being late I have two classes every day cept. fri and sat. then its one... I havnt had much to type till now.

Koenma looked at the small demon who lied on the table in front of him. There was a faint pulse and some breathing but, other than that no other signs of life appeared. He didn't moan, groan, move or anything like before. He just laid there still as can be as Koenma looked down at him. He took up the clip board and looked at it.

'No posions found in system, no brain damage, no signs of possession or over dose. Legs: left broken in three places, right broken in four places may limp when walking. Arms: Left twisted and out of socket two breaks, right out of socket also twisted and two brakes. Ribs: five broken ribs one shattered collar bone snapped.'

Koenma covered his mouth, how could someone do this? Ran though his mind this was out of proportion and whose blood and guts were in that vile jar with him?

"Koenma?" Kuwabara's voice called the small prince nearly dropped the clip board in his surprise.

"Yes, Kuwabara?" the large teen lumbered into the room and pulled up a chair next to him.

" Hiei, he's going to be alright, right?"

Koenma paused and looked at him. "I hope he is. I rather have him awake then in this state unable to tell us what happened." He set the clip board back down and looked at the floor. "How's Botan doing? Is she any better yet?"

"I'm not sure they didn't let me go back into the room once I stepped out." He looked behind him at the doorway. "Do you think that I can get to him?"

Koenma looked oddly at the teen.

"In his mind. You know, get inside his head and see if I can get him to talk to me in there." He tapped his index to his forehead twice.

Koenma sighed it didn't sound like a good idea for the human boy to go through with his plan "Kuwabara it sounds like a good plan, believe me I was just about to agree but the only thing is thou." Brown eyes met the darker eyes of the human. "Just," He was about to say no when he saw the look of disapproval in his eyes. He sighed once more Humans were stubborn things. "Do you know how to get in?"

Kuwabara's shaky hand reached out to the fire demons forehead. Pressing lightly on the eye lid.

'How does he fight with such a soft spot on his head?'

Kuwabara soon found his self slip from a world of light to a silent, dark world. Looking around he spotted nothing. No more vibrant memories of deaths, hunting, or of the team floated around like windows. The large leafless tree no longer stood proudly with its roots settled in the black soil were the fine fog covered the floor. Everything and anything was gone. He called out a few times only to hear his voice echo from some far wall.

"So he has done this before?" Koenma asked looking at Kurama who nodded as Yusuke looked out the window.

"Yes, he has. The last time though it didn't take this long Kuwabara said that he had to get past a barrier that Hiei had placed in his mind before he was kidnapped. But being as warded as Hiei was, Kuwabara managed to get by once his energy faulted." Kurama said taking another sip of coffee.

' So his energy does drop every now and then.' "Do you think that this is the problem this time, Kuwabara is trying to get past Hiei's barrier once more?"

"I'm not sure."

The young physic was still slumped in his chair drool dropped from his mouth to his yellow shirt. Suddenly he started twitching and jumped in his seat opening his eyes.

"Okay pal what was taking so long? Why hasn't Hiei woken up yet?" Yusuke asked patting the teens back.

Kuwabara looked at the ground breathing in the warmer air.

"Water," Yusuke blinked

"Yeah, sure." He took up the spar water bottle from the table and handed it to his friend. "He didn't try to hurt you in there did he?"

They watched the boy catch his breath once more he rubbed his eyes and took more gulps of water before looking at the ceiling.

"Hiei did talk to you right?" Kuwabara shock his head.

"He wasn't there, nothing was it was just a big, black, cold and empty void."

"What do you mean he wasn't there! It's his own Freaking mind how can you not be home!?" Yusuke grabbed the teen's shirt. "Did you even have your eyes open looking for him?"

"Yusuke stop that!" Kurama stood up trying to remove the teen from the other boy.

"No, How the hell does Hiei not have a mind? You told us last time that it was something you rather not see again and now what its all gone?" Yusuke shouted fighting aginst Kurama to get to Kuwabara. Koenma only stood and walked to the still sleeping body.

"Yusuke get a hold of your self and think!"

"He's been removed of his soul."

The room got quite as they all turned to look at Koenma.

"His soul if his mind was empty of everything then it means that his soul was token."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry for being late classes are starting to run into each other

* * *

A few days ago………

"Hiei, yo Hiei!" the brown haired teen shouted over at the young fire demon who sat in a tree bandaging his wounds as he watched Kurama and Kuwabara take care of their own wounds.

"What decective?" He snapped looking down at the teen.

Yusuke made a face "shess I was just going to remind you that Koenma wants us to go and do Botan's reports. So that you can come over to Genkai's and we'll work on them there once we get back." Yusuke said He looked at Hiei who seemed to have zoned out once more fore he was looking at the teen with a dazed look in his eyes. "Uh Hiei? Hiei? EARTH TO HIEI!" Yusuke chunked a small acorn at the demons head only to watch him spring up with his katana and slice it in half as he took off deeper into the woods.

"Where did Hiei go?" Kurama asked from his spot healing Kuwabara's cuts.

"No idea the little guy just looked out of it and took off." Yusuke said confused.

"Ah yes here he comes the main person of our ploy." Hissed a bird demon who soared above the group and watched as the smallest member moved swiftly about in the trees away from his friends. It heckled as it caught the next lift and turned soaring back to the mountains after Hiei.

'Hiei,' Hiei stopped on the thick tree branch he was on looking around. That was Kurama's voice he though but yet he couldn't find the fox more or less the two fools that he had to work with. He looked around some more jumping down from the branch and looking on the ground for the human's traces.

'Hiei,' Hiei froze no it wasn't that he was hearing things. Removing the ward from the eye he focused on Kurama's energy only to find that he was in fact a full days trip human wise away from them. He shock his head he could of sworn that he was following them this way.

'first the battle then we sat fixing our selves up.' He counted on his fingers. ' Yusuke came to talk to me during that head ache. And he said for us to run. That I did,' he looked around and called out for Kurama with the eye only to find that the eye was now saying that they were behind him.

"What?" he turned around as fast as he could this was a trap and sure enough behind him were three demons.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said a dempn with bat wings and long black hair. He stood dressed in dark robes that dragged on the ground. In his hands was a staff.

"Looks like the guest of honor has arrived, and the spell wore off" said another bat demon this one dressed in only a loin cloth and carried an ax in his hand.

"go to hell." Hiei retorted as the last demon held out his hand to the small fire demon. To took out his sword to slice off the demons head only to find him self falling to the ground in pain. To his supprise his body only shock in pain as it failed to left its slef up.

"My, my testy eh?" the first bat demon spoke his staff sparked a large amount of electricity off of it which danced around the demons body causing no harm. "Don't worry were not here to kill you,'

"Yet," said the one with the ax "Just to bring you to good old master before he fades." All three faces glinting with malice as they came up and around Hiei. The thierd demon from what hiei could see raised his hand above his head and a black orb spreaded around them. After that everything went back.


	6. Chapter 6

Im very sorry for the wait Ive been busy in school and I have been working on a diffrent story with my friends. So here you are and sorry again for the long wait.

Twiggy: Do you really think that, that Baldasur is going to get out of his own mess?

Hiei: Why do I care I got a free meal.

Baldasur: Noo!!! Dont kill me!!!!

Sorry folks Baldasur isnt a real pokemon just my bald friend

* * *

Yukina was out in the snow her long sea foam hair fluttered in the snowy wind "Hiei?" she called out Hiei looked around trying to learn where he was at. From what he could tell they were somewhere out in the middle of nowhere for the white and spotted landscape seemed to fade into the grey skies that allowed the snow to fall.

"Hiei?" she called out again but when Hiei turned to look back at his sister she was no longer there. Instead when he called for her a pair of ice cold hands gripped around his neck. The persons nail's dug into his neck allowing a spray of red blood to sprinkle the soft white ground. "The time has come Hiei."

A pair of red orbs snapped open searching around him as he panted. As any normal person would jump up from a nightmare likjagane that. Hiei found it hard just to lift his head off the ground. He started to panic for one reason or another he was unable to move his limbs as if they were tied down. To add on to his panic the pitch black room didn't echo nor allow his night vision to see properly. The only thing that he could conclude in his panic was that he was on his back tied to a table for he could fell the cold beads of sweat drip from his nose down his neck.

He shut his eyes trying to calm his self down. "Why good evening Hiei." his eyes snapped open at the sound of that too familiar voice. His mind raced trying to think of a way got get his self out of this dark room.

"Now, now Hiei is that any way to greet an old friend?" This voice was smiling at him. "Oh, I forgot you hate being stuck on your back and being in the dark. Well I can't do much about the back thing but I think its okay to let some light in for you." A few flames that lined the walls rose allowing Hiei to have a look around from his prone position. The room was cave like in appearance, jagged rocks and slippery slopes were blackened by the flames. He turned his head slightly seeing that he was bound to a stone table and that against the wall were the same demons who had tricked him. But yet he could not find the owner of that voice.

"Is that better now Hiei?" Hiei didn't say anything being so caught up in his thoughts that the only thing that brought him out was a drop of fouled blood that dripped from a shimmering bloody blade that was pointed above his heart.

"It's time to finish what we started."


End file.
